America Chavez (Utopian Parallel)
Miss America, Ms. A, Li'l Chica, MAC | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , | Relatives = Mrs. Chavez (Red) (mother, deceased); Mrs. Chavez (Blue) (mother, deceased); | Universe = Utopian Parallel | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York (Earth-616); formerly New York City, New York (Earth-212); mobile in the Multiverse; Utopian Parallel | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = None | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Interdimensional, Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Powered by the Demiurge in the Utopian Parallel | PlaceOfBirth = Utopian Parallel | Creators = Joe Casey; Nick Dragotta | First = Vengeance #1 | Quotation = Besides, you couldn't pay me enough to join the Avengers. | Speaker = Miss America | QuoteSource = Vengeance Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = ]] Origins America Chavez was raised by her mothers in the Utopian Parallel, a dimension out of time and in the presence of the Demiurge. She appeared to have inherited or absorbed some or all of her superpowers from the Demiurge's ambient magical presence. When America was approximately six-years-old, the Utopian Parallel was threatened by destruction. America's mothers heroically sacrificed themselves to seal the black holes pulling Utopia into the common Multiverse resulting in their particles being smeared across the Multiverse itself. Wanting to prove herself as a hero and knowing Utopia didn't require salvation, America ran away from her home and her responsibilities. She travelled across different dimensions, eventually adopted the moniker of Miss America, and began covertly acting as a superhero. Teen Brigade Miss America eventually joined the Teen Brigade and despite her young age even served as co-leader with Ultimate Nullifier. ]] With the Teen Brigade, she freed the In-Betweener from government confinement center, Groom Lake Adjacent in Nevada. With information from the In-Between, the Teen Brigade set out to prevent the Young Masters of Evil from disrupting the balance between Chaos and Order. To stop the Young Masters from recruiting Kid Loki, Miss America broke into the Met, but Loki used the Screaming Idol to send her to the Sixth Dimension. There she fought Tiboro, and was later rescued by the Last Defenders, She-Hulk and Hellstrom, under the direction of the In-Betweener. She rejoined her teammates in Latveria where they fought the Braak'nhüd, Young Masters and Doctor Doom. The battle was ended when Ultimate Nullifier shot the In-Betweener. While the smoke cleared, the Teen Brigade covertly departed. Ultimate Nullifier and America briefly engaged in a romantic fling, but it end when America abruptly left the Teen Brigade. Young Avengers Miss America parted ways with the Teen Brigade due to "musical differences," and eventually travelled to Earth-212. She was later approached by the teenage trickster god Loki. He attempted to persuade Miss America into killing Wiccan for the good of the Multiverse. Disgusted with the proposition, Miss America fought Loki and decided to secretly protect Wiccan, the person who was destined to become the Demiurge. In reality, Loki wanted to get Miss America's attention so she could help protect Wiccan from a predicament the young trickster was going to secretly put him in. When Loki was about to interfere in a spell being cast by Wiccan, that allowed the interdimensional parasite known as Mother enter this universe, America tried to stop him from supposedly trying to kill Wiccan. Following the intervention of the spell, Wiccan's boyfriend Hulkling intervened in the fight, and Miss America fled with little explanation. Miss America subsequently saved Wiccan, Hulkling and Loki from Laufey, Loki's father, who had been resurrected due to Mother's influence. Following the rescue, Miss America's mothers also were brought back to life. The young heroes retreated to MJ's, where the young trickster explained the events, omitting the details that would incriminate him. Mother caught up with the teenagers, but they were saved by Wiccan's and Hulkling's friend Kate Bishop and her boyfriend Noh-Varr. Mother gave chase to the young heroes, using an army of mind-controlled adults and the reborn dead parents. When they were cornered in Central Park, Miss America and her allies were able to fend off Mother's forces and fly far away, which caused Mother to fade away. Loki explained that Mother's powers were distance-based, so she wouldn't be able to return to the universe as long as any of the teenage heroes were near their parents or the location where their parents had died. The young heroes decided to stay together and travel through the universe as the Young Avengers. Over the course of three months, the Young Avengers adventured throughout the universe, and Miss America kept her motivation for protecting Wiccan a secret. They jumped into action to track down a mysterious entity dressed as former Young Avenger Patriot who had kidnapped Wiccan's brother Speed. The mysterious entity brought them to Mother's Dimension, but they managed to quickly escape. Mother gained access to this universe once again after Hulkling was tricked into returning to New York City. The evil parasite threatened to unleash the evil versions of the Young Avengers to the world. The real Young Avengers confronted Mother and her new allies, a team of Young Avengers formed by Leah. During the battle, it was revealed Leah and her Young Avengers were actually a physical manifestation of Loki's guilt and the missing powers which he subconsciously gave up due to his guilt over killing his younger self. Loki finally confessed his crimes, the murder of his younger self and the manipulations the Young Avengers had been victims of. His confession made Leah and her Young Avengers disappear, thus Loki regained his powers and freed Teddy. Hulkling comforted Billy, and reconciliation with him. Their reunion allowed Billy to become the Demiurge and destroy Mother. Celebrating Mother's defeat, the Young Avengers threw a New Years' party, along with many young heroes that had come to their rescue. When the team departed the place using one of Miss America's portals, Loki, from behind, took a photo of the moment. A-Force After the collapse of the Multiverse, America found herself on Arcadia as a member of A-Force. She fought alongside the team until she threw a shark across the Shield (Battleworld). With this action, she violated "one of Battleworld's greatest laws," "endangered everyone under Shield's protection," and had "forsaken the sanctity of Doom's borders." She was arrested by Thor and was sentenced to spend the rest of her life in the prison of the Shield. At some point around this time, she started using the alias Ms. America. | Powers = ]] Miss America likely received her powers from her proximity to the Demiurge and his ambient magical presence. Though the full extent of her powers have not been defined, she has demonstrated abilities including: * Self-Propelled Flight: Miss America has the ability of self-propelled flight at superhuman speeds. * Superhuman Speed: Chavez can run and move at phenomenal speeds, Monica Rambeau was stunned at how fast she was moving even after transcending into light form where everything stands still. * Superhuman Strength: Miss America has demonstrated incredible strength. She appears to easily tear large metal doors of their hinges, and nearly bested the Asgardian god Loki in a fight. Loki has commented that she could "throw tanks to the moon", though this is likely an exaggeration. * Invulnerability: Miss America is bullet-proof, flame retardant, and has superhuman durability. Loki has even referred to her as "a nearly indestructible superwoman". * Interdimensional Travel: Miss America can create portals to travel between realities. * In-Betweener Facsmile (formerly): Miss America was briefly imbued with the energy signature and aesthetic appearance of the In-Betweener to act as decoy and lure off Braak'nhüd while the In-Betweener, Ultimate Nullifier, Angel, and Bohusk explored the In-Betweener's mind and the threat to the Multiverse. | Abilities = * America Chavez is bilingual, speaking both fluent English and Spanish. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Self-Propelled Flight | Weapons = | Notes = * Loki's list of Young Avengers characters in describes Miss America as "One mysterious interdimensional superhero with mysterious background and mysterious anger issues." * Loki seemed to taunt Miss America with the idea of unmet potential, possibly hinting to her mysterious past. * During the , Miss America uses the text message handle "USA", while Angel Salvadore used "MsA", creating some confusion among fans. * America has mentioned she's not really a fan of "Earth-Earth". * America Chavez is unique in the Multiverse.Another Way to Breathe - Tumblr | Trivia = * Based on Angel Salvadore's comments, Miss America is not yet sixteen years old during the events of . ** Later Kieron Gillen discussed conceptualizing her as older than the majority of the other Young Avengers.Meet The Team: Miss America * According to co-creator Joe Casey, America doesn't wear underwear.When Words Collide: Joe Casey's "Vengeance," Part 1 * America Chavez shares the moniker of Miss America with the World War II superheroine Madeline Joyce. There appears to be no connection or relation between the two, and writer Kieron Gillen has commented that he "half thinks America doesn’t even know that anyone else used the name".Meet The Team: Miss America * Among fans, America is often referred to as "MAC", the initials of Miss America Chavez. * Although she is seen in a romantic relationship with Ultimate Nullifier during her first appearance with the Teen Brigade in , America later confirmed, despite not wanting to be a cliché, she was merely experimenting with Ultimate Nullifier and now identifies her sexual orientation as Lesbian. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Miss_America_(Marvel_Comics)#Other_characters_named_Miss_America | Comicvine = ms-america/29-78932/ | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Multilingual Category:Teen Brigade members Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616